Sofia The First
List of Sofia the First characters Main cast * Princess Sofia as Ariel Winter * Princess Amber as Darcy Rose Byrnes * Prince James as Zach Callison * Queen Miranda as Sara Ramirez * King Roland II as Travis Willingham * Cedric as Jess Harnell * Clover as Wayne Brady * Baileywick as Tim Gunn * Robin as Meghan Strange * Mia as Ashley Eckstein Disney Princesses * Cinderella as Jennifer Hale * Jasmine as Linda Larkin * Belle as Julie Nathanson * Ariel as Jodi Benson * Aurora as Kate Higgins * Snow White as Katherine Von Till * Fa Mulan as Ming-Na Wen * Rapunzel as Mandy Moore * Tiana as Anika Noni Rose * Merida as Ruth Connell Characters from other Disney properties * Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather As Barbara Dirikson/Russi Taylor/Tress MacNeille * Olaf as Josh Gad * Merlin as Jeff Bennett * Archimedes Recurring characters * Princess Hildegard as Coco Grayson/Jenna Lea Rosen * Princess Cleo as Harley Graham,/Jenna Lea Rosen * Prince Hugo as Colin Ford/Grayson Hunter * Prince Axel as Colin Ford * Minimus as Eric Stonestreet * Wormwood as Jim Cummings * Jade as Isabella Acres) – * Tyler the Village Boy as Travis Bryant * Ruby asy Fiona Bishop * Princess Vivian as Sabrina Carpenter * Crackle as Ellie Kemper * Aunt Matilda "Tilly" as Bonnie Hunt * Oona as Kiernan Shipka * Cora as Sarah Mitchell * Fluke as Gabe Eggerling * Shelly as Jenna Lea Rosen * Flip as Connor Wise * Sven as John Ross Bowie * Slim as Sean Schemmel * Queen Emmaline as Jodi Benson * Prince Zandar as Maxim Knight/Karan Brar/Cade Sutton/Nathaniel Semsen * Princess Jun as Michaela Zee * Princess Kari as Kiara Muhammad * Princess Zooey as Fiona Bishop * Prince Desmond as Maxim Knight/Joshua Carlon * Miss Nettle as Megan Mullally and Anna Vocino * Rosey as Pamela Adlon * Lucinda as Merit Leighton * Lily as Brennley Brown * Indigo as Bailey Gambertoglio * Marla as Tracey Ullman/Laraine Newman * Calista as Kaite Zieff * Cordelia as Rachael MacFarlane * Morgana as Catherine le Fay * Kazeem as Connor Wise and Jadon Sand * Sergeant Fizz as Keith Ferguson * King Habib and Queen Farnaz as Sean Schemmel/Nika Futterman * Book Narrator (voiced by Hugh Bonneville) * Prisma (voiced by Megan Hilty) – * Azurine (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) * Locket of Vor (voiced by Paty Lombard) – * Twitch as Jeff Bennett * Protectors are people of The Mystic Isles. * Orion as Colin Salmon * Vega as Ming-Na Wen * Chrysta as Jurnee Smollett-Bell * Skye as Andrew Rannells * Nerissa as Alyssa Rhoney * Vor as Paty Lombard Episodes * List of Sofia The First Pilot (2012) * List of Sofia The First Season 1 (2013-2014) * List of Sofia The First Season 2 (2014-2015) * List of Sofia The First Season 3 (2015-2017) * List of Sofia The First Season 4 (2017-2018) Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Disney ADS Category:Disney Junior ADS Category:GEICO Sofia The First ADS Category:Elena and the Secret of Avalor ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies